


Have This Dance

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem Musou | Fire Emblem Warriors
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Minerva gets that dancing lesson.
Relationships: Minerva/Olivia (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe, femslashficlets





	Have This Dance

**Author's Note:**

> for femslashficlets, 'power'

"Please tell me I don't look as silly as I feel," Minerva said as she stepped out from behind a curtain in Olivia's tent. 

Olivia sucked in her breath and quickly shook her head. "You look amazing," she replied softly. While Minerva didn't quite fill out the outfit she'd been given, which Olivia had expected that and gone with something that didn't require it, she looked absolutely stunning nonetheless. 

"If you say so..." 

"I do." Olivia stepped over to adjust the straps on Minerva's top to show a bit more shoulder, then pushed down at the waistband of her bottoms to show a bit more well-muscled skin. While a few sets of chains and some other jewelry would make Minerva shine, this was just for a quick lesson because she'd said she would. Nobody would see them-- That made it okay. 

"What are you doing?" 

"You've got a nice body to show off," Olivia explained. Hopefully the tent had enough shadows to hide her blush. "It's powerful. Your dancing will be powerful." 

Minerva took a deep breath and nodded. "I'll give it a try. What should I do?" 

"Like this," Olivia said as she closed her eyes and gave her hips a little shake. "Make sure your whole body is nice and loose first." 

She slid through a little warm-up before peeking at Minerva, who was just staring. 

"Your turn?" Olivia tried. 

Minerva was not loose, despite trying to shake out her arms and roll her hips. Olivia wasn't surprised, given this was her first try and that she had no experience with anything besides combat. But still-- the two could work together. There was plenty of dancing in her swordwork, after all. 

Maybe there was something Olivia could figure out to combine how Minerva fought - and that was smooth and graceful - with dance... She'd have to think on it. 

"I don't think it's quite right," Minerva admitted after a moment. 

"You just have to practice. Just like combat... Maybe just like it, but more like you're..." Oh, Olivia wasn't sure she should finish that thought, but Minerva's eyes were on her, waiting. 

"Well, like you're trying to seduce me with your axe," Olivia half-mumbled. 

Minerva blinked a couple of times before chuckling. "That, I might be able to do. I've never tried seducing anyone with sharp steel, but there's always a first. I'll try again." 

Olivia smiled and nodded and watched as Minerva made good on her word. This time, her movements were more fluid, her body loose and ready to-- 

Well, they were both quite pleased when it worked.


End file.
